A New Begining
by Erin Emerald Hunter
Summary: What if Trunks brought along someone else into the past with him? This story is about how Sunshine (my OC) met Trunks and helped him save their future.
1. Another Android Terror

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z OR IT'S CHARACTER'S. I ONLY OWN MY OC:SUNSHINE**

* * *

Trunks and Gohan flew past a demolished island of South City. It has been years since the wicked androids destroyed everything on Earth. People have lived in fear and lost hope that there will ever be peace on Earth ever since the Z warriors death. Yamcha, Piccolo, Krillian, Chiaouzo, Tien, Vegeta, and Goku. All gone as if they weren't supposed to exist. The only warrior left was Gohan, the son of Goku. As the years went on, he began to trained Trunks, the son of Vegeta, to fight. Trunks has prepared for that moment since the day he was born. Everyday, they train for the day they are going to beat the androids, trying to improve their power. But their training seems like it was for nothing. More and more people die because of the ruthless androids. No matter how hard they fought, nothing can get in the androids' way. Nothing to stop their little game. As Trunks and Gohan were flying to Capsle Corperation, Gohan thought why he couldn't defeat the androids. Why he couldn't he be stronger that day. Why he would've save Piccolo and Krillian. Thinking about his friends made Gohan furious.

"You okay, Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Gohan said, restraining himself.

As the two warriors flew past the island of West City, they saw blasts of ki crashing down buildings and people screaming in fear. They both look at each other for a minute, knowing what dangers would lie ahead, and dashed into the Android 17 and 18's ki blast to protect the people of West City.

"Well," 18 snickered, "looks like these two want to join in the party huh, 17?"

"Yes 18, it seems like they want to," 17 said in an evil tone. "Why don't we start with a game."

Hearing 17's comment angered the son of Goku. He immediately blast a large blast of ki at the androids. They scoffed as they deflected the blast.

"How rude of you. We haven't told you what the game was. But we'll tell you anyway," 17 declared. "The game is to kill as many people as we can. Since guys play as the heros, we'll let you guys try to protect these people who I doubt you will."

As Android 17 and 18 fly into the air ready to play their game, a gun shot was fired at a distance and shot 18 in the face, which hardly made a scratch on her face. She flicked the bullet at a window and shattered it into pieces. They look around to see who fired the shot and spotted a little girl with short dark brown hair with a gun pointing straight at 18. Her dark brown eyes were full of fear when she fired the shot and her face was pale as ice. The androids look at each other for a second, wondering if they should spare her or not. Then, Android 18 started to slowly fly towards her. Seeing the android coming towards her sends chills down the little girl's spine.

"What are you doing?" Gohan yelled "RUN!"

The girl didn't run as 18 landed on the ground and started to walk towards her. She put her gun away and stood there, motionless like a statue. She may feel scared on the outside but on the inside, her heart is pure gold. Brave as a knight in shining armor. She held her head high, ready to accept her sacrifice. Her body was trembling like an earthquake as 18 stand in front of her and stared at her, eye to eye. Nobody made a sound as they look at each other as if they are friends, but they are not.

"PLEASE!" a women yelled in the distance. "SPARE MY BABY!"

18 turned around but didn't respond, looking in the women's brown eyes to tell her to back off. The woman was shocked as 18 turned back towards the girl, realizing what she have done.

"So, you fired the shot?" 18 asked.

"Yes," the girl admitted. Her voice was shaking like icicles.

"Well," 18 announced, " since you've been so brave, we're going to spare you cause you are the only human that stood up to the most powerful being in the world. You don't run like a coward like any other human being in this world."

Suddenly, 18 point her finger at the people of the island of West City and kneel to the girl, whispering, "Too bad everything you love is going to be gone."

The large blast of ki from her finger hurled its way towards the population of West City and demolished the island, leaving only 18 and the girl standing. Trunks and Gohan stood in horror when the island was gone within a second. 17 laughed and claps for his sister's actions. The only expression you can only see on the little girl's face was horror. 18 flew into the sky and gave her brother a smile of pure evil. Both androids decided to leave since the game has already come to an end. They look at Gohan and Trunks.

"Don't mess with us next time." 17 said as they flew of.

Gohan watch as both the androids fly away. Trunks went down to see if the girl was okay.

"Why is this happening?" the girl whispered, softly."Why?"

"I'm sorry," Trunks said, sadly as he touched her shoulder.

As she looked at the remaining of the demolished city that she once lived in, she could remember how it was before. The late morning coffee her mother gets before she goes to work. The ruckus of the afternoon traffic on Saturdays. She could her the sound of laughter around her. The city that she one knew was gone. All she could see is a black pieces of land slowly floating away out to sea. Suddenly, she passed out and Trunks catches her in his arms. He stared at her soft, light brown skin and touch her hair that felt like it came from a blanket. Her eyes started to flutter like butterflies when she saw the purple haired boy in his arms.

"We are going to help you, O.K?," Trunks said softly.

"Thank you," she answered.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"S-Sunshine," She said and once again passed out.

* * *

**This was my first story! Hope you like it and comment :D**


	2. The Unknown Saiyan Girl

It has been 3 days since the horrible tradigy happened in West City and the only human that survived that day was a girl named Sunshine. She had lost everything she loved on that little island. Her family and friends were all gone. Gohan could believed what just happened that day as he was walking back and forth from one end of the room to another, where the Sunshine was still unconscious from that day. Trunks was sitting in a chair next to Sunshine's bed, wondering when she was going to wake up while his mother was preparing a meal for Sunshine.

"How can I let this happen?" Gohan said furiously "First Piccolo and Krillian and now this! How can I just stand there and let her watch her own city's fate! I should have attacked 18 while I still have a chance."

Bulma went into the room and heard every word that he said.

"Gohan," Bulma said, setting down the tray, "it's not your fault that you couldn't do anything to stop that from happening. If you did go attack like you said, you would have died before you can even lay a finger on them. So, just accept the fact that you couldn't do anything and start helping the girl for a better future."

"You're right, " Gohan calmly said. "Thank you, Bulma."

Bulma light up the room with a smile.

"By the way," Bulma asked, "Do you guys know what her name is?"

"Sunshine," Trunks said to his mother. "Her name is Sunshine."

"Odd name for a saiyan?" Bulma questioned.

Both boys look at her with confusion as if she were crazy. Sunshine never had a tail and her hair was brown, not black like a saiyan would be (Trunks is an acception because his father is a saiyan and his hair is purple because it was a trait from his grandfather).

"Bulma, you're pulling my leg," Gohan said. "She's not a saiyan."

"Say what you want but, her blood test doesn't lie," Bulma proudly said. "I took some of her blood and Trunks' blood while they were both asleep in here and ran a blood test. They both show they are both part saiyan."

"Hey Trunks, why were you sleeping here?" Gohan asked.

Trunks blushed as he remembered that night. The night after the incident.

*Flashback*

It was 10 P.M. and Sunshine still hasn't woke up. Trunks couldn't stop wondering if she is dead or that she is just asleep. He waited there for 6 hours for her to wake up. Just then, his mother came in the room with some medicine.

"Trunks dear, you should go get something to eat," his mother said

"I will mother" Trunks said anxiously, still looking at Sunshine's face, admiring how beautiful she is.

"Trunks Brief, you've sat for 6 hours and you still didn't get anything to eat, even if I told you 40 times!" Bulma sighed. "Do you like this girl?"

"N-NO!" Trunks blushed. "I barely know her!"

"Then how come you're always around her? It's ok to admit it."

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" Trunks snapped.

"O.K.," Bulma scoffed, "but still, get something to eat please before you die of hunger."

Bulma put the medicine on the table and left the room to give Trunks some time with his 'girlfriend'. Trunks was annoyed that his mother called Sunshine his girlfriend but he knows deep down inside of him that he has feelings for her that he can't hide. As he sat in the chair, staring at her face, he slowly drifted himself to sleep. A few hours later, he woke and saw that Sunshine wasn't in the bed. He began to panic and started to search the house for her. He thought that she was gone forever, until her spotted trying to exit through the front door. He slowly walked towards her.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked, "You're hurt. You need to recover from that-"

"Don't you ever mention that day!" Sunshine demanded. "I don't even need your help anyway. I can look after myself!"

"What?! Out there?! Where you will just die in a pile of ash along with the rest of the people!" Trunks yelled. "I know you are upset that you lost everything you love. I lost my father from those androids too, just like your family. I will do anything to bring him back just to get to know him and I'm sure you feel the same."

"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME!" Sunshine snapped as tears started to roll down her face. "You barely know me to understand."

Trunks was confused. He was wondering if the androids had to do with her past life.

"Well," Trunks began, "we can help if you just tell us about yourself."

Sunshine turned towards Trunks and looked at him in his eyes. Trunks' heart started to race faster ever step she slowly took towards him until she was close to him. A little too close that made Trunks have butterflies in his stomach.

"You...will?" Her voice softly asked.

Trunks joined his hands with hers. "I promise."

Sunshine was unsure to trust him or not but happily accepted his gratitude. Trunks helped her way back into the bedroom so she can rest from a long night. As Sunshine went to bed, she looked at the time: it's 12:01 a.m.

"Wow, that's the longest I've been up all night!" Sunshine said, amazed. "Well, good night ummm...I've never got your name."

"Sorry, how rude of me." Trunks laughed. "Name's Trunks"

"Trunks." Sunshine said softly to herself. "That sounds like a knight in shining armor. Riding along the night to carry out his task in hand."

Trunks blushed when he heard her comment about himself. He wanted to say something about her name. "And...your name sounds like ray of hope shining down all over the world."

"Oh," Sunshine paused, blushing from his comment, "thank you."

"Well, good night, Sunshine," Trunks said.

"Good night," Sunshine giggled, "Trunks."

Trunks began to exit through the door but, he couldn't take another step. The more he tried, the more he couldn't move. He knew that he never wanted to leave Sunshine in the first place. He sighed and grab a chair to sit down. As one hour goes by, he fell asleep, holding Sunshine's hand.

*End of Flashback*

"I accidentally slept here, Gohan," Trunks said as he recovered from his flashback, "that's all."

"Really?" Bulma said, suspiciously.

"MOM! I'M SERIOUS!" Trunks yelled.

"Don't worry, honey." Bulma winked, "I won't tell Gohan."

Suddenly a groan is heard from the room as the group of three saw the unknown saiyan girl waking up from her sleep.

"Finally," Trunks thought. "We'll get some answers."


End file.
